Matsuri embarrassed
by gaaragirl161
Summary: Matsuri trying to tell Gaara how she feel but something go's wrong every time may lemon later on
1. he saw my bra

Matsuri opened the door to her apartment. Falling face first on to the couch, Matsuri moaned in pain. Her body hurt after training with Gaara-sama. Sometimes she thought he was going to kill her. She even asked herself why she stayed. The answer was that she loved Gaara; and that was why she stayed.

Matsuri wanted to show him that she strong and not weak, like everyone called her. If only there was a way to tell him!

She loved Gaara and wanted to know if he loved her back. No. There were a lot of girls who loved Gaara. He had power and money but that was nothing to Matsuri. The one thing she loved the most about Gaara was his ocean green eyes.

As Matsuri daydreamed of her beloved Gaara, a knock came from her door, pulling her out of her thoughts. She got and up walked over to the door, opening it. It was Gaara's older sister, Temari.

"Matsuri, lord Kazekage wants to see you," Temari said. Matsuri looked at her.

"Why don't you call him 'Gaara'? He is your brother," Matsuri asked.

"I don't know," Temari answered.

"Did he say why he needs to see me?" Matsuri asked.

"No, he didn't."

Matsuri looked at Temari like her soul was leaving her body. "OK.."

They left Matsuri's apartment, following Temari to the Kazekage tower. Thoughts ran through Matsuri's head on what Gaara wanted to see her about. "What did I do? Did I make him mad?" Matsuri said in her head.

"Matsuri, it's going to be OK," her inner self told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked herself right back.

"I don't know. I'm you and if you don't know then I don't know," her inner self replied.

"Then why do you say everything is going to be OK, when you don't know yourself?" Matsuri shot back.

"I don't know; you're the one who's talking to yourself."

"You started to talk to me first!"

"Tree!"

"What do you mean? Why did you say 'tree'?"

As Matsuri was fighting with herself, she walked face first in to a tree.

"I told you so!" her inner self crowed.

Matsuri didn't say anything. She just kept walking, acting like nothing happened. She made her way to the Kazekage tower.

When she got to Gaara's office door, she took a deep breathe and knocked.

"Come in," Gaara said from the other side. She opened the door and closed it behind her when she walked in. Stepping towards Gaara's desk, her heart raced a mile a minute. He was working on his paperwork, and didn't even look up at Matsuri.

"You want to see me, lord Kazekage?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara put his pen down and looked at her, with those ocean green eyes; the most beautiful eyes Matsuri have ever seen. "I told you, Matsuri. Just call me 'Gaara'," he said

"Yes lord Kaz—I mean Gaara," Matsuri said, feeling like an idiot.

"I'm going to the leaf village to meet with the Hokage, and I'd like you to come with me," Gaara said.

Matsuri looked at him. "Really... I'd love to go with you, Gaara," She said, leaning on his desk. "So when do we leave?"

"Noon tomorrow. Temari will be coming with us as well," he replied, looking back at his paperwork.

"What about Kankuro?" Matsuri asked

"He will stay here to watch the village."

"Ok, I'll go get ready." She backed away from Gaara's desk. Without knowing it, her shirt caught on a nail that was hiding on Gaara's desk when she turned to walk away. She heard a rip…

Matsuri's shirt ripped halfway off of her!

When Gaara looked up at the sudden noise, he saw her shirt ripped; her pink bra visible through the hole. Realizing he could see her bra, she ran out of his office, screaming. She ran all the way back to her apartment, and hid under her bed.

"He... saw… my... bra!" she thought, panicked.

"He sure did," Inner Matsuri noted smugly.

"Shut up, you're not making it any better," she grumbled to her inner self.

"So, are you going to stay here all your life?" her inner self asked.

"Yes!" Matsuri insisted.

The next morning Matsuri woke up to a knock on her door. When she got up to answer it, it was Temari again. "Are you still coming with us when we go to the leaf village?" Temari asked.

"He still wants me to go?" Matsuri asked.

"Yes. Why would he send me to ask you that?" Temari asked.

Matsuri smiled and leaned on the door. "No reason."

"We're leaving at noon, so get ready."

"OK I'll be there."

"Umm," Temari began hesitantly, "why is your shirt ripped?"

Matsuri's face turned red as she realized she was still in the shirt, and she just shut the door without answering

She ran to her room, putting on a new shirt. She started grabbing things she need and throwing them in a bag as fast as she could. She threw it over her shoulder and walked out of her apartment. As she dashed to meet up with Gaara and Temari, she hoped that Gaara had forgotten what happened last night


	2. he saw me naked

When Matsuri got to the the village gate Gaara and Temair was already there waiting for her. Gaara was talking to Temair about something. But by the time Matsuri got up to they stop talk and looked up at Matsuri.

Gaara was wearing his Kazakage outfit with his gourd on his back. Temair wearing her normal outfit.

Matsuri walked up and smiled. Temair smiled back but Gaara didn't. Now come to thinking about it she never really seen smile at all.

"Ready to go?" Gaara asked in his cold tone voice . Matsuri smiled and nod here.

"Good it will be a 2 day walk to Konohagakure." Temair said. Matsuri nodded again they turned and start to walk out of the village. Matsuri walk behind gaara.

*in Matsuri head*

Matsuri: I think he forgot what happen last night...

inner Matsuri: I don't think anyone will forget the pink bar? *inner Matsuri laughs*

Matsuri;shut up!

Inner Matsuri: came on Matsuri. Don't you want him?

Matsuri: yeah..

inner Matsuri: to touch ever inch of his body?

Matsuri: mhm...*Matsuri blush*

inner Matsuri: and I think he like your pink panties with the little puppy on them.

Matsuri: shut up shut up!

*out of her head*

" Matsuri, who are your talking to?" Temair asked. Stopping and Matsuri dumb in to her. Matsuri look at Temair try to think of what to say. If she tell her the she heard little voice in her head they send her home.

"umm just thinking out loud to myself..." Matsuri said with a nervous laugh

inner Matsuri: "you _really_ suck at lying"

Temair gave her a look. "are you feeling ok?"

"yes. I'm fine. No need to worry about me" Matsuri side smiling. Gaara was 10 feet ahead of them. He look back and stop. "what wrong?" Gaara ask. Temair shook her head and started walking again "nothing I was ask Matsuri if she had water on her" Temair answered. Matsuri gave a sighed of relief and ran to catch up with them

**later that night**

"we stop and rest here for the night" Gaara said walking to a tree, take off his gourd and sitting down. Temair set her fan down. "There a hot spring over there not to far" Temair said pointing to where it. Matsuri walked over to Temair "how can you tell. I don't see it" Temair sigh "you cant see the steam?"

Matsuri looked again "oh now I see it" Temair smile "we can go there and relax" Temair said looking back at Gaara still under the tree "Gaara you want to go to the hot spring?" Gaara had his eyes close like he was sleeping "no. ill stay here" Gaara answered Temair rolled eyes. "you want to go Matsuri?" Temair asked

Matsuri looked at Gaara and back to Temair "yeah you go ahead I'll catch up"

"Ok" Temair answered and walked off. Finally Matsuri was alone with Gaara. She walk over to him under the tree "ummm Gaara..."

"if you going to ask me to forget what happen last night in my office. Don't worry" Gaara said cutting Matsuri off. Matsuri face turn red "ummm uggg the good than...why don't you want to come down to the hot spring with us?"

"I really don't like water that much. I like to stay dry" Gaara answered . Matsuri nodded and walked away to go to the hot spring. When she go there she saw Temair. When she got closer she saw she was naked "T..t..Temair where your clothes?" Matsuri said hide her eyes and not try to look.

"don't worry Matsuri were both girls. What do u have that I don't.?" Temair said. She was right. Gaara was not go to come down. why be worried? Matsuri took off she clothes and lay them on a tree branch and got in

"wow this in nice" Matsuri said and Temair stared at her. When Matsuri sawed the Temair was staring at her. She caver up her chest with her arm. "what?" Matsuri asked

"your kind of flat chest" Temair answered.

"w-what?" Matsuri yelled "I'm not flat chest!" standing up hit a rock. When she hitted it. A part of it fall off and hit the water make both girl scream and under five second. Gaara come run in

"is everything ok?" Gaara ask and saw them both. Matsuri was standing up so he saw her naked. Matsuri face turned so red it was the color of Gaara hire now. Even Gaara face got red too. She duck in the water caverning her self with her arm with one more scream.

"GAARA GET THE FUCK OUT!" Temair yell and Gaara turn and ran. Matsuri just stay in the water

*in Matsuri head*

Matsuri; he saw me...

inner Matsuri: yeah first it was your bra

Matsuri: he saw everything. Even my flat chest * Matsuri cry*

inner Matsuri: mhm everything

*out of Matsuri head*

Temair stand up and walked out of the water "come Matsuri lets get our clothes back on and go get some sleep" Matsuri nodded getting out. After Temair get all her clothes on she walk right back to where Gaara was waiting. When Matsuri got there she saw Temair yelling at Gaara. Matsuri did say anything. She sat under a tree and soon felled a sleep.

* * *

Will this nightmare ever end for Matsuri?

OK I know my spelling and all that stuff you need to do to make a good story sucks...a lot..

but hey I try and I know you guys are only saying it because you care and I thank u for it. And if u care even more you'll send my a cookies


	3. he saw me drunk

After two days of walking; Gaara, Temari, and Matsuri made it to Konohagakure. Naruto, standing at the front gates waiting as the group walked up to him. Hey, Gaara welcome back to Konohagakure. Naruto said with a smile. Gaara nods. Temari and Matsuri smile.

We have rooms ready for you guys to stay in. Naruto continues to talk pointing the way. Gaara walks next to Naruto as Temari follows and Matsuri followed Temari.

In Matsuri head

Today's the day you tell Gaara how you feel. Inner Matsuri smiles

Matsuri doesn't reply.

Are you even paying attention to me? her inner self asks

Matsuri shakes her head No.

Inner Matsuri just rolls her eyes Fine! I'll not talk to you anymore!

As Matsuri was lost in her thoughts. She didn't see Naruto, Gaara and Temari turn. She continued on walking. For some time of not hearing Naruto's voice she looks up and find herself lost. She has never been in the village alone.

Oh no. Oh no no! Matsuri screams in her head looking around hoping to find Naruto or Gaara. More hopefully Temari. But no. She is dead lost.

Hey, are you that sand village girl, who hang out with Gaara? I voice comes from behind her. When she turns, she sees the world's laziest ninja, Shikamaru. He sighs and looks at her. If you're here, that means Gaara and maybe Temari is here as well. he says scratching the back of his head.

Matsuri nodded Umm yeah...I got lost as Naruto was showing us where we were staying. Matsuri says sheepishly with a smile, rubbing the back of her head. Do you know where we are staying? she asks hoping he knows. He sighs. What a drag...fine. I'll show where it's at. Shikamaru said walking past her. After a bit he lags behind and tells her the directions.

When they get to the place where they are suuposed to be staying, Gaara and Temari are already there. Matsuri what happened? When I turn to talk to you, you were gone. Temari says looking at Matsuri. I..I get lost. Matsuri said feeling that Temari was mad. Will you stay with us next time and stop getting lost in your thoughts Gaara says coldly. That made Matsuri want to go in a hole and die.

Oh, take it easy on her Gaara. Shikamaru said, finally walking up behind her. Shikamaru! Temari said running and hugs Shikamaru tightly. Oh I missed you soo much! Temari said hugging him.

Matsuri moves to another room to give the lover birds some privacy. Gaara follow Matsuri in there room. But when to stop to give Shikamaru that 'i hate you so much look' that her always gave Shikamaru.

Matsuri was now alone with Gaara. He look over at her you seem to be get yourself in a lot for things on the way here Gaara said looking down at the floor and closing his eyes.

Matsuri blush and look away Y..yeah .  
I'll be going now, I stay have work that need to be done. Gaara said walk past Matsuri and out the door

As Matsuri set in the room she got. She was deep in thoughts again. All about what happed on the way here

Inner Matsuri smile now lets go down the list of Matsuri embarrassed. Is want I like to call it

I don't want to heard it Matsuri groans want to block her out

he saw your bra, and you naked and you show him you can get lost easy inner self start laugh

Matsuri cover her ears try to block her out why cant your go away?

because making your life hell is my job inner self smile widely

I can tell. Why not just push me in to Gaara and I'll kiss him?

that a good idea. I'll may do. inner self already planing

do it and die. Matsuri threaten her self

a knock come from front door. before Matsuri answer it.

Naruto walk right in oh there you are Matsuri, I was going around looking for you. Good to see you find yourself here Naruto said with a smile.

Shikamaru and Temari come when they heard Naruto voice oh hey Shikamaru. What you doing here? Naruto asked looking at him. will sand girl over there was lost so I show her how to get her here Shikamaru sigh. Temari holding on to his arm.

my name Matsuri not 'sand girl' Matsuri said turn away and about to walk away when Naruto grab her arm. hey let all go out and have fun Naruto said with a smile. but what about Gaara? Matsuri asked.

you know Gaara never want to go out. So we don't have to worry about him. Temari answer. She smile and Naruto pull Matsuri closer to him come on Matsuri. We can go on a double date Matsuri blush.

fine I'll go Matsuri said still blushing. great I know a great place to eat Naruto said walking out the pulling Matsuri with him. His hand on her waist. Shikamaru and Temari follow them

Ichiraku Ramen Naruto? Shikamaru asked sadly

yeah I love this place Naruto answer, still holding Matsuri by the still blushing. come on Naruto walk in side pulling Matsuri with him.

They sit down. And get their ramen.. when the owner of the place, holding a bottle of Sake hey Nauto. Here have some Sake. On the house he said putting a bottle down and for cups really? Oh thank you Naruto smile give ever a cup of it. Matsuri never drink sake or even know what ir was. So she just drink it. After some time they all got drunk.

Naruto pay for the ramen and start to walk Matsuri back to where she was staying. Shikamaru and Temari already ran off and left them.

Naruto and Matsuri were laughing and have a great time. Than Naruto pull her closer and kiss her. Naruto was Matsuri first kiss. And do to Matsuri being drunk she kiss Naruto back.

what are you two doing? Matsuri turn to see who was talk to them at saw Gaara standing there G..Gaara? Matsuri said look at him. Did Gaara see them kiss? oh hello Gaara Naruto said with a smile are you two drunk? Gaara ask we had a little of sake Naruto answer. Gaara sigh and look at Matsuri. Who was looking at him. Blushing and wanting to die.

you go home Naruto. I'll take Matsuri from here Gaara said walking to Matsuri and picks her in his arms and start to walk away OK see you later Gaara, Matsuri Naruto yelled and walk off

Matsuri stay in Gaara arms. She felt so safe in his arm at she soon fall asleep

hey, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. but my back and i try to update as fast as I can


	4. Praty?

The sun light comes up and in to the window, it hits Matsuri face, slowly waking her up. He yawns and stretch in the bed. She lay there holding her head as it beat like a and ack. This was her hang over. At this time she swears that she was never going to drink again.

"So how was last night?" inner Matsuri ask, smiling at Matsuri's pain. Matsuri turn to her side try to block her out. "Aw come one tell me." Her inner self says

"You were there too, so you already know." Matsuri said and hold her head hoping the pain will stop soon, but it didn't work  
"I know I was, but it more fun to hear u say." Her inner self laughs and looks around the room "umm this not the room we stay in" her inner says. Matsuri sigh and sits up to look around the room to. "Oh. My god… this is..."

"Gaara's room" Matsuri finish. And throw the sheets off her to get out the bed

"Don't move she fast, you hurt yourself." A deep voice says from behind Matsuri. She slowly turns and there was Gaara, sitting in a chair. His arms cross and looking at her. "G...Gaara. Umm how were you night?" Matsuri ask

"What up with you, Matsuri? When we got her you haven't been not yourself." Gaara says as he keeps looking at her wait for her answer

"Will umm. ...it…I don't know." Matsuri sighs and look down. She felt Gaara was looking down at her. "Stay her in the Inn to day." Gaara say in a cold voice

"Why?" Matsuri asks looking up at Gaara as he got up for the chair, "you starting to be an embarrassed to the village, Matsuri!" Gaara said in a deep anger and cold voice. The word was like a knife cutting in to Matsuri heart '_an_ _embarrassed.' _the word runs in her mind. She nods "I understand." Matsuri said as her voice horse. Gaara turn and left the room without saying another word. She looks at the wall, still in shack.

"An embarrassed to the village" her inner self quoting Gaara words. Than left a laugh

"Shut up!" Matsuri yell at her inner self. "This is fault. This all you! Because you can't keep your mouth shut!" She yelled. And start breathing heavy. Than she start to let out light cry's.

All that day Matsuri did as she was told and stay in the Inn. She read half a book and watches out the window at the people who walks by. She hated that she can go out, but she didn't want me Gaara more anger at her. She knew she was acting wired when they were coming out here. It was a little past 2 when Temari came walking in, she had sunglasses on to cover her hangover eyes

"Where have you been?" Matsuri asks looking at Temari as she walks to the table and sits down

"I stay at Shikamaru home all last night" Temari answer as she takes off her sunglasses and sat them aside.

"I see. Wait. Doesn't he live with his parents?" Matsuri ask wanting to know what two drunk ninja got past two higher ninjas

"We clam in throw his window" she answers. And lay her head on the table. Matsuri go's and come back with a cut of coffee of her. She takes the cup "tank you, so what did you today?" Temari ask, sipping on the coffee,

"Oh. I woke in Gaara bed after he saw me kiss Nauto, told to stay here all day. And he told I was an embarrassed to the village" Matsuri say. Temari spit out the coffee and coughs a little

"He said what?" Temari stand up for her chair and look at Matsuri "An embarrassed. Ohh I don't worry I get him back for that."

"Don't worry about, his right" Matsuri said with a heavy sigh and lean on the wall "I don't what to do. I just want to tell him that I...I..."

"You love him" Temari finish her sentence. Matsuri looked at Temari in shock "how did you know?"

Matsuri, still having a shock look on her face.

"I'm a girl too, you know, I can tell by the way you look at him." Temari answer walking up to her. "Why can't you tell him?" Matsuri sigh and looks away, "because every time something goes' wrong and massed everything up." Matsuri said looking at Temari.

"Mmm there a party tonight that the Hokage throwing for him as a good –bye thing, before we leave to go home. You have to tell him there." Temari says with a smile, making up a plan

"I don't think Gaara will let me go" Matsuri says looking at Temari.

"Let me take care of that, so go get ready." Temari said as she pushes Matsuri to get ready

"But what I'm to ware?" she ask look back at her.

"I put a dress on your bed to ware, so go. Get in a shower and wash away the old Matsuri and cane out as the Matsuri" Temari push her in the bathroom and before Matsuri had time to turn and say something, Temari had throws a towel in her face and shut the door.

"Now I know what Shikamaru go through." inner self said as Matsuri get undress. She turn on the shower and wait for the water was warm before getting in. she wash her body as she try to think of a way to tell Gaara how she feel. _"A latter. That it. I going to write a latter for him and give it to him at the party when I and he are alone."_ Matsuri says in her head and smile. She heard Gaara and Temari talking.

"They talking about you" inner Matsuri said.

"Yeah. So" Matsuri reply as she wash hair

"What if he don't let you go" her inner smacks a little,

"Temari told me not to worry about it." Matsuri said washing the soap out her hair.

"Fine, she can go," Gaara said walking closer to the bathroom door. "Thank you, Gaara." Temari says. Matsuri smiles when she heard the words "see nothing to worry about" Matsuri looks back at her inner self

"Spider." Inner self said. Matsuri lift a eyebrow and look forward, and this was a black with red dot on the butt. Black widow. Matsuri screams and slap the spider, she slipped on the bar of soap, she falls sideways. Grabbing the shower curtains and ripping them down. She hit the floor and the back of her head hit the floor harder. Temair and Gaara run in as Matsuri slowly sit up holding the back of her head.

"Matsuri what happen?" Temari ask kneeling to her.

"Big…ass spider" Matsuri says and look over to see Gaara. Than she remembers she was nuked. "Oh. Gaara see me nuked. Again" after she said that she past out.

Temari grab Matsuri towel and cover her up. "She going through a hard time right now, so give her a break"

"Yeah! She have a hard time right now." Inner Matsuri said, know Temari or can't hear her. Temari pick Matsuri carry to her room.

Two hours later, Matsuri wake up. She was still wrap in the towel and Temari sit next to her bed "so ur scared of spiders?" Temari ask looking at her

"Yeah…" Matsuri said look at the ceiling. Temari roll her eye. "Whatever get ready you have 40 minutes "Temari say. Standing up and walking out. Matsuri jump to nher foot. Get a bar and pantie out and put the on.

"He saw nuked again." her inner self start to say but Matsuri block out and turns to look at the dress on her bed. It was white with a light pattern on it. She put it up and holds to her body. The fabric was smoothed and soft. She slides the dress over her had and turn to look at her self in the mirror it made her look slimming, the dress gone down the top of her knees. "That dress looks good on you" inner Matsuri says, leaning on the wall.

"Thank you." Matsuri said with a smile and look at her inner self, walking to the desk. Than she pulls out a blank piece of paper and a pan. And start writing.

"_**I know, I've been acting out form the start. I been lost in my thoughts, I been trying to tell you how I truly feel about. From the first day I saw you, I fall in love with you, and I still love you. I love everything about. You hair, you eyes, everything. So please. I hope you feel the same way about me"**_

Matsuri smile at her latter and folds it, putting it in envelope, she sat the envelope aside and got another piece of paper, and writ a to Nauto telling him the kiss that had was nothing but a drunk kiss and nothing more. She put the latter in a envelope to and sat on top of Gaara's latter.

"Lets hope nothing bed happen," her inner self laughs. Matsuri blink, than turn in the chair look at her "don't do anything; this has to go as planed. And if u mass this up. I kill you." Matsuri treated her inner self

"Mm I think they call that suicide" inner Matsuri laughs more. And

Matsuri sighs "you have come back for everything don't you?" Matsuri asks. Her inner self nods and smile.

"Matsuri, you ready to go?" Temari yelled waiting for her

"Yeah. I'm coming." Matsuri yells back. Standing up and grabbing her latters and walk to the door. She walks to Temari, she was in a light brown dress, its little likes Matsuri's dress, smoothed and soft fabric. But her dress gone past her knees.

Matsuri push the put the latters in a small purse so she did her to hold them in her hand all the time. "Let's go." Matsuri said and follow Temari out the door.

* * *

Will Matsuri get the latter to Gaara? Will he finale know how she feels?

And what did Temari and Shikamaru really do that night? Reviwe and tell me what you want to see what happen to Matsuri.


End file.
